


Kontemplacja dni minionych

by Arch_Gibril



Series: The Luci Crack [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, I'm not high I swear, Not drunk either
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Priorytetyzacja zadań jest w życiu najważniejsza, o czym oczywiście wiadomo każdemu, nawet diabłu...





	Kontemplacja dni minionych

Drzewa stały cicho na skraju rzeki, która szemrała sobie grzecznie w strumieniu. Jej delikatny błękit mieszał się z szarościami wyściełających jej dno kamieni, ale nikt nie miał tego nikomu za złe. W pewnej oddali, ogryzek jabłka upadł na ziemię. Jemu tego również, nikt nie miał za złe, przecież był tylko ogryzkiem, dlaczego bycie bezwzględnie i bestialsko rzuconym na ziemię, miało by być jakkolwiek jego winą? 

Powracając jednak do spraw ważnych… Drzewa stały, po pewnej, dłuższej chwili znudziło im się to oczywiście, ale narzekać nie mogły. I nie miały jak.

Lucyfer dostrzegał to jednak, sposób w jaki wykrzywiały konary był jednoznaczny. Nie mając jednak żadnej możliwości zmiany sprawy, mruknął tylko przekleństwo w ogólnym kierunku nieba i poszedł oglądać zwłoki.

**Author's Note:**

> Przysięgam, że na to co piszę nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia, a robię to tylko i wyłącznie na własną szkodę i innych. Nie ma za co!


End file.
